moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rajsela
= History = Her Life Rajsela grew up in Moonglade for most of her childhood and close to adulthood, she was learning how to become a Druid and also in the Druidic Council, acting like an apprentice. She left the lands of Moonglade and Darnassus around 239 years old, she wanted to go to the other lands where the Humans dwell at. She wanted to create peace, of no fighting and no wars. She was a Pacifist, but as a feral druid it was difficult, she would want to help people, but she didn't believe fighting or killing things would solve anything. Few months later she created Midnight Sanctuary (A guild on Farstriders), a clan that would become a discrete colony, that didn't believe in war, fighting, that sort of thing. She had many people but few were loyal to her. A hunter, a mage, a rogue, and this one mage.. Her life was hard as a Pacifist and being Matron of her own clan. People would go up to her and to their sanctuary which was Thunderfalls, somewhere safe and away from people and guards. Some citizens and wanderers would find there sacred camp and they would judge and debate at her because she didn't believe fighting won't stop, wars won't stop, and creating this clan is pointless. She shortly later went to Darnassus, to ready to retire herself from the Council and didn't want to be an Pacifist anymore. She knew that fighting, and wars will not stop and as feral she could used her strenghts and abilities to protect people, but stood and watched in terror. ((under construction and to fix spelling errors/grammar errors.)) The Attack While on route to Darnassus, off the coast of Darkshore, Rajsela was heading to Darnassus to retire herself from the Council. She wasn't exactly retiring, she wanted to speak to the Arch Druid about her offer, because she felt the wind was not right, things were not right and wanted to lay low. So, Elizabethian, later known as Bethian wanted to tag along to make sure she had a safe journey. The mage at her side was very troubled, more like brainwashed multiple times and bunch of reindoctrinations. The mage had her own hidden contract to assassinate Rajsela. Her mind was well neutral, borderline evil, borderline good. Her good side wanted to save her back, while the evil side would kick in. In the result she created a an firey explosion off the road of Auburdine. Rajsela was badly injured, while Bethian was immune to the fire attacks, as she is an Arsonist type of mage. She left her for dead and disappeared. (under construction for spelling errors/grammar errors.) The Awaken The Night Elf sentinals while patrolling the woods, stumbled across the half alive Druid. They barely regonized her as her face was covered in blood and her body had burnt marks. They took her to Darnassus and she was in a coma for few months. When she awakens she barely knew herself, didn't remember her friends...and clan. Every night she would get dreams or nightmares of the incident. She didn't know her name at first, but realized 'Rajsela' was her name, she been in Darnassus for so long, they easily regonized her when she got cleaned up. The druid stayed in Darnassus for almost six years, for getting well, getting back into shape, remembering her and her feral ways. She would remember bits and pieces of the nightmare, which she learnt it was her past, the dreadful event was real and she was remembering it, piece by piece. Rajsela again left for Stormwind, to start her life over, althought they do not wish her to go, afraid she will get hurt, but told them, "Whoever tried to kill me won't find me. It's been six long years and they assume I'm dead." She said with a bow and left. She finally made it to Stormwind, hours later.She shortly joined Sisters of Battle, as a Pasifist, she shortly left due to she remember a key event in her head, heading somewhere, as a Pasifist, when the explosion happened. She feared she was going to be on the radar, she left for personal reasons, they were nice people, but she can't risk herself on the line, although six long years, whoever tried to kill her would think she is dead, but it was for the best and she is no longer going to be the person she once knew, but the good person within her stays the same, but the Pasifist within her most go. When she left that clan for a short time, again she felt lonely, nobody she knew. Her old friends gone. She would stay in Stormwind for days and days to find a clan that would take her in with no questions asked. That didn't work, so one day, she morphs into cat form and heads to Goldshire. The feline runs out of Stormwind and she sees another cat druid. He randomly flirts with her, she was unsure of this feeling, she decide to play along, seeing she barely knew anyone and this seemed, fun. She continue to play and flirt with this male Druid, his name was Thornwyn. She fell in love with him, after few romantic times in feline forms. She wanted to know more about this Druid and see what he was like in Elf form. He told her that he was cursed when he is in cat form, like full feral and dominant. He is a really sweet Druid, as she finally met him in person with his clan at a Ball in Stormwind. He tells her he can't remember what he does as cat form, and apoligizes if he accidently hurts her. Well one night, that same night in Zangarmarsh, playing together as playful cats, he really lost control and became quite forceful, frightening Rajsela, afraid to get out of cat form, so terrified. Few days later, she came across him, he greeted her in elvan form, very gentleman like, but she told him to walk away from the duelists to talk in private, that she is carrying his child or fear she is. Turns out it was true. For most of her pregnancy, Thorn would vanish and she wouldn't have the slightist clue where he goes. She spent the entire nine months alone and had her child, he was born infant for the next few weeks. Thorn came back, telling he was sleeping in the Emerald Dream, she couldn't figure out why. She mainly raised her child alone, learning one morning he was in cat form, due to being concieved in feline form, from a cursed druid cat. She sheltered him, keeping him safe because of his form at such an early age. The toddler grew up quickly, loving to poke things or claw at things, quite mischievous almost acting like a kitten. Raj, feared her child would become feral, but in the end, he didn't. He finally figured it out, but she doesn't want him to do that anytime, seeing quite rare to see a small child able to turn into a cat. Rajsela did meet up with her lover again, again got pregnant. She wants a second child, although knowing her Thorn would vanish again. She knows hes not cheating, but her Thorn is old. --- Since the Scourage invasion she is preparing herself for the next expedition to Nothrend. While friends/caretakers are looking after her children, somewhere safe. = Body & Soul = Appearance Personality